Mantinea
Mantinea is a Plane of the Multiverse that was under the supervision of the Arcadians before their fall. It is a plane full of ruins and treasures, where many races are in direct or indirect conflict. Its current Territory Lord is the Arcadian Cassandre. Morphology Geography Mantinea is composed of three main continents. * The Skyruins of Aleph, the ancient Arcadian city that floats above the rest of the world, was home to the Arcadian tribe before its demise. It is a complex structure of technological marvel, carved in ivory and other precious metals, that served as a headquarter to the arcadians in order to oversee the rest of the world. * The continent of Altesso, led by the capital city of Miranda, is the main continent of Mantinea and home to its human dwellers. It is a prosperous land, filled with forests, rivers and towns, as well as several arcadian ruins. * The continent of Kuthror, the Blacklands, is the other, much smaller, continent of Mantinea. Inhabited by Orcs and Drows, it was a savage land of rivalry, bitterness and conflict, with few resources and black, volcanic earth. Technology Mantinea has a technology level that is a little below steampunk, with Renaissance-age cities and inventions such as cars and elevators. However, such technology is mostly only used by humans. Arcadian technology however, dwells in the realm of Esotechnology with several Mana-powered machines such as memory-registering devices and mind-controlling crystals. Magic Magic in Mantinea is present, almost commonplace with Mages and several individual with innate power, either from powerful Bloodlines of from unexplained causes. Several races in Mantinea, such as drows, have an innate talent for magic. Arcadian artifacts are however the main source of truly powerful magic in Mantinea. Elements Mantinea only acknowledges the five following Elements : * Aether is an element bound to wind and thunder that also plays with space and speed. It has affinity with Chaos and Holy and is opposed to Wave and Shade. * Chaos is an element bound to fire and earth that puts the emphasis on stamina and destruction. It has affinity with Aether and Shade and is opposed to Wave and Holy. * Holy '''is an element bound to light with a strong emphasis on healing magic and purification. It has affinity with '''Wave and Aether and is opposed to Chaos and Shade. * Shade is an element bound to darkness with a strong tie to curses and negative energy. It has affinity with Wave and Chaos and is opposed to Aether and Holy. * Wave is an element bound to water and ice, with elements of Time Magic and Mind Magic. It has affinity with Shade and Holy, and is opposed to Chaos and Aether. A sixth hidden element, Void, can also be used by Arcadians only, having no affinity or opposition with the other elements. Races There are four main races in the continent of Mantinea. Arcadians Arcadians are the true masters of Mantinea. They wield power without equal and can easily confront any other being of their plane without fear. The powerful draconic species is the source of most magical power in that land. Arcadian Constructs Arcadian Constructs are artificial entities made of Void energy. Created by Arcadians, they are humanoïd individuals programmed by their masters in order to build a link between them and other species. Drows Drows are one of the exiled races, living underground in large societies, studying black magic and using it to further their own objectives. They are silent, paranoid and scheming, and make excellent mages and assassins. Humans Humans are the most common denizens of Mantinea. They are organized in small kingdoms and rule, often waging war against the black races, that is, orcs and drows. Their mentality is not far from the common human mentality, except perhaps a little more paranoid and prone to mistrust. Orcs Orcs are as brutal as ever, as it can be expected of them. Rejected by every other race, they learned to survive in hostile territory, killing all who oppose them. They live in small tribes, openly attacking anyone who goes near them. Category:Mantinea Category:Plane